reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:SirLinkalot96 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew What's that avatar you have?Seth Tomasino 01:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just curious.Seth Tomasino 04:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You little snitch, all I ask was a simple question and yet you told Jenny I was active on the RDR wikia, man you are stupid I can see why Morgan left youSeth Tomasino 05:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Insulting other editors I know you've got some history with Seth, but please try to censor your messages a little. Thank you. --Anon talk 05:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) He was actually blocked for leaving this message on another user's talk page, before I even saw his message to you. But the message he left for you would still constitute a block since it can be considered as harassment and intimidating behavior. --Anon talk 22:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : At this point, you have insulted him about as many times as he has you. And the only thing that is stopping me form blocking you is the fact that he started this whole mess and then found your talk page and started leaving you messages. : From now on, you should just ignore whatever he says and just go on with your life, he'll get tired of it eventually. --Anon talk 05:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't calling you an asshole, i left it on seths page because he is one.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 17:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) A-bomb/Hal I was wandering, why after blocking Hal on three wikis and leaving a message for A-bomb, he never responded. Now I know, his IP was blocked so he couldn't edit :) I actually knew them being the same person, because I visit Community Central often, and I saw Charitwo block them both and the reason he gave. But thanks for letting me know :) Also, I wouldn't mind knowing the names of his other accounts, just in case. Cheers. --Anon talk 22:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Just got back online. I fixed the vandalism and blocked the guy, thanks for cleaning up after him :) : Also, I won't block A-bomb, since I don't think hell be coming back, but I'll give Hal a perma-ban. I'll also keep an eye for his other account's. Cheers. --Anon talk 01:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I see all the pages are as good as new now :) :: As for IPs. Wikia policy states that unregistered users can't be indefinitely blocked since thair IPs often change and sometimes are assigned to innocent users. So most wikis usually block them for a short period after the first offence and then extend the block after each consecutive act of vandalism. :: P.S. 2 weeks is the harshest I can be :D --Anon talk 01:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Nah, I'm usually extremely lenient :) ::: But sometimes, my ban-finger slips and clicks on a longer block time :) --Anon talk 01:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content Hello, SirLinalot96. I just wanted to let you know that removing content from your talk page is against the rules. It's justifiable if the comments were vandalism, but the comments you removed were not vandalism. Thanks you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sam Wah I removed it because, by this wiki's rules, there should not be any real-life pictures in articles. I understand it was based on that, but the trivia point is enough. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it appears that there are exceptions for that rule, so the picture will stay up. :And "Sláinte mhaith" means "Good Health" in Irish. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC)